<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collection: LuKai in the eyes of SuperM by Love_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879836">Collection: LuKai in the eyes of SuperM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U'>Love_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They call him a successful fanboy.</p><p>It amused Yukhei, partially because it was somewhat true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Merry Chuseok for Lucas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello, hi. This will be a collection of LuKai/ KaiCas moments through the eyes of Jongin, Lucas, or other SuperM members. If you have any moments you want written about, don't hesitate to comment and I'll see what I can do about it! </p><p>I don't really have a storyline aside from showing their friendship development and maybe, MAYBE, Jongin falling in love down the line as he transitions from looking at Lucas as his junior to something else. </p><p>Anyway, tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They call him a successful fanboy.</p>
<p class="p1">It amused Yukhei, partially because it was somewhat true. The SuperM lives gave fans a lot of content, and they immensely enjoyed the interactions between him and Jongin. Yukhei couldn’t blame them. He enjoyed spending time with Jongin much more than they enjoyed watching it, probably.</p>
<p class="p1">This was just another moment that their fans would later appreciate. Jongin had long discarded his auburn jacket and was standing beside Yukhei in a plain black shirt that he had no business looking so good in. Between the warm presence beside him and looking up Peter Pan on his phone, it was impossible to focus on anything else.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew that they were going to announce the winner soon. Yukhei didn’t really care. As far as he was concerned, he had already won with the amount of attention Jongin gave him.</p>
<p class="p1">Thinking about the older male brought a smile to his face. It felt like eons had passed since he was just another idol staring at Jongin’s back, waiting to be noticed. He had always admired Jongin, had always been just a little too in love with the other who wouldn’t ever look back.</p>
<p class="p1">Or at least, that was what he thought. Now, Jongin saw him. Now, he gazed at Yukhei with fond eyes and a bright smile that promised teasing. He was no longer just staring at Jongin’s back. Now, they were looking at each other.</p>
<p class="p1">He was still a little hopeless in the romance department. But whatever. Yukhei would take whatever bread crumbs he was given. After all, even just this little was already too much.</p>
<p class="p1">Jongin reached out to caress Yukhei’s ear fondly while the other members were distracted with eyes that looked unbearably warm. Yukhei looked down, feeling his throat constrict.</p>
<p class="p1">Yup, far far too much.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, look at that, you reached the end! Hope you enjoyed the story :) </p><p>For anyone wondering, the moment I'm referring to is at 1:07:04 in their Chuseok VLive.</p><p>https://twitter.com/xinqyeol/status/1310525448539889664</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Almost roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, it was his turn. Jongin already knew he would pick the shared room Yukhei said he liked. After all, it would give him more time to tease the younger.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A moment from SuperM: The Beginning. This was around the 18th minute mark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>"Seven? Seven!" </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">Yukhei could only stare blankly at the number seven written on the piece of paper he chose as Jongin let out a full-belly laugh at his misery. While the others run up to hug Yukhei, Jongin jumped up and down in joy.</p>
<p class="p1">Don't misunderstand though, Jongin likes Yukhei despite his lighthearted bullying, or maybe even because of it. After all, he was the only member of SuperM that Jongin fervently teased.</p>
<p class="p1">It was... something. Jongin babied all the younger members, took care of them as he would his niece and nephew. He did not always feel that way with Yukhei.</p>
<p class="p1">For one, he absolutely could not imagine lifting Yukhei up like a toddler as he had once done to Mark. Yukhei, instead, felt like someone he could joke around with. Jongin didn't really feel like that with the other members. He was, after all, the <em>hyung</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">The others made their rounds until all was left was number two and number seven and it was between him and Baekhyun. Jongin should have known what he would get as the nation’s unluckiest person. Still, the number six staring back at him was upsetting after the teasing he had done earlier.</p>
<p class="p1">They moved from the living room, Jongin sitting on the counter with Taemin and Yukhei at his side. He had a vague idea which room each member would pick. He couldn’t help but feel more and more nervous as the others left and it was only him and Yukhei.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew he shouldn’t ask, but Jongin badly wanted to know.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally, it was his turn. He already knew he would pick the shared room Yukhei said he liked. After all, it would give him more time to tease the younger.</p>
<p class="p1">—</p>
<p class="p1">Later, Yukhei would visit Jongin and Baekhyun’s room at the first given opportunity. It soothed the low hum of disappointment thrumming in Jongin’s bones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so there's a part there where I said Jongin couldn't imagine lifting Lucas up as he did Mark, but the thing is I'm not really sure if he never ever picked up Lucas?? I remember a something in their live concert where Jongin hugged somebody, but I may just be confusing the moments lmao pls help</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A not-date at the museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I went to the museum with Kai.”</p><p>“So we went, but then Lucas was just like…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A moment from the SuperM concert in London, around the 37:09 minute mark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yukhei’s big fat crush on Jongin was an open secret that everybody knew and no one talked about.</p><p class="p1">All their younger members admired his best friend to some degree, but as far as Taemin knew, it was only Yukhei who had ever spoken up about it. He remembered stumbling upon the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic-uq8KpzbY&amp;t=22s&amp;ab_channel=SupermanTV">interview</a> and recalling a vague image of the boy from his own company. Taemin was half sure even Jongin knew, somehow.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">"When I was a trainee, I learned how to dance by watching his videos. I thought it was amazing how he always seems to transform into a different person whenever he's on stage. I want to be like him and showcase my ability on stage."</p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">So no one was surprised when Yukhei, comfortable and snug under the arm Jongin had thrown around his shoulders, agreed to go to the museum with the older even if it was probably the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p class="p1">Bless him, Taemin’s best friend was trying to get closer to the others, but really?</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">Jongin was so, so lucky Yukhei was whipped for him.</p><p class="p1">His eyes scanned the hundredth portrait he had looked at for that day, even as all his attention was held by the man at his side. Besides, this was a good thing, right? Yukhei looked around at the groups of friends and couples around them. He was on a date, a sadly platonic date, with Jongin.</p><p class="p1">“Yukhei, are you okay? Is it fun?” Jongin placed a hand on his shoulder — always, always so warm — and peered at him with concerned eyes. Yukhei would really rather die in Jongin’s arms at this point, but he mustered enough strength to clap his hands slowly and nod.</p><p class="p1">Jongin blinked at him, blinked some more, until he was sputtering with laughter.</p><p class="p1">And, honestly? That was the most beautiful thing Yukhei saw in this goddamn building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!! Thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That time when Baek had a hand down Lucas' boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin's attention was caught and held as Yukhei's leg settled comfortably over Baekhyun's. Unreasonable possessiveness settled low in his stomach, and Jongin leaned back into his seat in an attempt to relax.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love, love, love jealous Jongin. This is a moment from the 201002 SuperM Twitter Blueroom.</p><p>https://twitter.com/LukaiNation/status/1311971192643874824</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jongin was acutely aware of Baekhyun’s cheeky grin as he placed Yukhei’s leg over his own, one hand burrowing deep into the younger’s boot while the other rested comfortably on his knee. Unreasonable possessiveness settled low in his stomach, and Jongin leaned back into his seat in an attempt to relax.</p><p class="p1">He deliberately kept his eyes focused at the monitor in front, face stiffening. Yukhei crossed his arms in Jongin’s peripheral vision, laughing at Baekhyun’s antics. Jongin ignored the pang of jealousy the action sent through him.</p><p class="p1">“It might be Lucas,” he guessed. His palm rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously.</p><p class="p1">Seriously, what was wrong with him? Jongin turned to stare at the duo who were <em>still</em> attached by the knee. So what if they were also close? Yukhei was his own person. Just because Jongin was his idol when he was a trainee didn’t mean that he should be the one he would be most close too now that they were in the same group.</p><p class="p1">Jongin knew that. It was just… he didn’t know why he felt so betrayed.</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun…” Yukhei said with a laugh. He pointed at their team leader, as if in explanation. He looked at Jongin, but the older male couldn’t meet his eyes, far too focused on the hands placed on his person.Yukhei didn’t notice at all. “Where is my paper?!”</p><p class="p1">Jongin huffed out at an empty laugh, feeling the smile he forced out to drop bit by bit.</p><p class="p1">Hells, he was still staring.</p><p class="p1">Finally, <em>finally</em>, Baekhyun stood up and Jongin felt like he could move again. His chest felt light with something like relief. Jongin brushed it off. They had more important matters to attend to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry if the dialogues are wrong. The subtitles in that live really confused me. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greener on the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, just sometimes, Mark envied the way Jongin treated Yukhei.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sometimes, just sometimes, Mark envied the way Jongin treated Yukhei.</p>
<p class="p1">He knew that Jongin adored him, had heard it from the man himself, but the way Yukhei caught and held the older male’s attention was just so different that Mark couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. </p>
<p class="p1">Yukhei wouldn’t have to do anything, would just have to <em>be</em>, and Jongin would give him his full attention; eyes crinkled and smile spread wide as he poured out all his affection for Yukhei through light-hearted teasing.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark received the hugs, and he <em>loved </em>the hugs, but it just wasn’t the same. Mark wanted Jongin to see him as someone who could be a friend, an equal, not just a younger group member to be coddled.</p>
<p class="p1">The grass really is greener on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mark's feelings here are pure fiction. I didn't base them on any real-life moments and, as far as I'm aware, Mark has never expressed or shown jealousy over LuKai interactions. </p>
<p>I just wanted to showcase the difference between KaiMark and LuKai's interactions with this chapter and what Mark may possibly feel in an alternate universe or something. Everything about the LuKai part is true, though. At least, I think so. </p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moving too fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai discloses that Lucas is already exhibiting separation anxiety. “This morning Lucas said to me, ‘Hyung, I wanna move in with you! Can’t we move in together?’” Kai says, using the Korean word for “big brother.” Lucas lets out a wild, guttural giggle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FICTION. PURE FICTION.</p><p>I wish Jongin provided more details with what happened?? But there's none so it was left up to my imagination. I tried to keep them in character and hopefully succeeded. </p><p>Also, also I was debating whether or not I should use Korean words and expressions, but it felt wrong not to, so there you go. I hope it made the scene more real? Let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“<em>Hyung</em>, I wanna move in with you!”</p><p class="p1">Jongin paused, latte halfway raised to his lips, as he turned surprised eyes at Yukhei. The younger was grinning at him from across the table, a sliver of hope hidden shallowly beneath the expression. On his side, Jongin felt Mark shake his arm in laughter.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Yah</em>! <em>Yah</em>! <em>Yah</em>!” Baekhyun trilled, pointing at Yukhei’s face as he exchanged amused glances with Taemin. “Aren’t you moving a little too fast, Yukhei-<em>ssi</em>? At least ask Jongin out on a date first.”</p><p class="p1">The group laughed and Baekhyun smirked, pleased with himself. Jongin would have made a face if he didn’t feel Taeyong’s watchful eyes jumping between him and Yukhei. He always did that, as if watching out for something.</p><p class="p1">Yukhei, unaware of the stare beside him, kept his eyes on Jongin. “We’ve already gone on a date, right, <em>hyung</em>? So, can’t we move in together?”</p><p class="p1">“Baekhyun-<em>hyung’s</em> right, Yukhei.” Jongin smiled, amused. “At least take me out for dinner first.”</p><p class="p1">“The museum-“</p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t count,” Jongin interjected. Yukhei pouted as the others snickered. “I’m the one who took you there. <em>Yah</em>! Don’t think I’m easy.”</p><p class="p1">Jongin only had a moment to relish the complete and utter surprise on Yukhei’s face before the group lost it. Mark howled with laughter, repeating “oh, sn-ap” as he contorted his body in ways Jongin didn’t think was possible. Ten comfortingly clapped Yukhei on the back, chortling all the while. On his other side, Baekhyun was doing the open-mouthed laughter thing he did.</p><p class="p1">Jongin ignored Taeyong and Taemin’s amused but thoughtful smiles and coolly sipped his drink, inordinately pleased with himself. Instead, he sent a wry grin at the male across him.</p><p class="p1">Yukhei grinned back, but there was a considering look to his gaze that Jongin didn’t know what to do with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it!! Thank you for reading!</p><p>From this interview:<br/>https://www.teenvogue.com/story/meet-super-m-k-pop-superstars-one-big-family</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lucas ranks SuperM's visuals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I feel like it’s getting dirty,” Jongin said, chuckling. Yukhei shifted forward in his seat to be able to stare at him, unbidden and helpless, as if answering a siren’s call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think this "moment" even counts as a LuKai moment for other fans lol but I really love the way Lucas kept his attention focused on his left side (where Jongin was) when he was being asked to pick in Knowing Bros.</p>
<p>If you guys haven't noticed it yet, it's these kinds of things that get to me. </p>
<p>Here's a link to the video:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3TUA4IDZD0&amp;ab_channel=Dailykdrama_s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yukhei glanced to his left where most of the SuperM members were. His heart thudded in his chest, nervousness coiling in his gut. They had always joked around that he was the most handsome among them, but they hadn’t bothered to ever really <em>rank</em> themselves.</p>
<p class="p1">Now, the expectant eyes of the Knowing Bros team were on him, and Yukhei was terribly unprepared.</p>
<p class="p1">“The second place?” he asked, in a desperate attempt to stall.</p>
<p class="p1">On his far right, Baekhyun jokingly admonished the brothers, “I told you not to do this.” They laughed, but they were undeterred, still waiting for Yukhei’s answer.</p>
<p class="p1">He should pick Taeyong. Taeyong was the safest, most logical choice.</p>
<p class="p1">“The second place is… Taeyong?” Yukhei said, sounding unsure of his own answer.</p>
<p class="p1">Yukhei heard the others echo Taeyong’s name in agreement, and he allowed himself to feel a small amount of relief that it was over even as a traitorous voice inside him whispered that he had once said Jongin was more handsome than him.</p>
<p class="p1">He should have known it wasn’t going to be that easy.</p>
<p class="p1">“What about the third place?” Heechul asked, the question hanging like a guillotine over Yukhei’s head. He felt, more than saw, the members getting nervous around him.</p>
<p class="p1">“The third place?” Yukhei repeated, antsy, staring into Heechul’s eyes and silently pleading with him to understand. The older idol just nodded casually. Traitor.</p>
<p class="p1">A voice that belonged to the man forefront in Yukhei’s mind sounded from his left. “I feel like it’s getting dirty,” Jongin said, chuckling.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Yah</em>, I didn’t plan on kneeling in front of them today,” Baekhyun added, nervously rubbing his leg in Yukhei’s peripheral vision.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s getting dirty,” Jongin repeated. Yukhei shifted forward in his seat to be able to stare at him, unbidden and helpless, as if answering a siren’s call.</p>
<p class="p1">He leaned back just as quickly, just in time for when Taemin blocked his vision and asked him, “did you eat?” Yukhei laughed, gut twisting all the more as the brothers threw endless questions.</p>
<p class="p1">“Who is in the third place?”</p>
<p class="p1">“We have to know the third.”</p>
<p class="p1">“We have to know who’s getting a bronze medal.”</p>
<p class="p1">Yukhei murmured under his breath, a smirk tugging at his lips as he barely stopped himself from looking left again. Should he just go ahead and choose Jongin? There was no harm, right?</p>
<p class="p1">He was snapped out of his thoughts by Baekhyun’s indignant voice saying, “Can’t you look at this side for my sake?!” Yukhei laughed, mortification crawling up his spine. God, he was probably being so, so obvious.</p>
<p class="p1">This time, when Yukhei leaned back, he kept his body straight ahead. “The third place is… Baekhyun?”</p>
<p class="p1">He wished he could see Jongin’s face as their leader made a noise of surprise. His prayers were later answered by Heechul, “Kai doesn’t seem to agree with that!”</p>
<p class="p1">Yukhei laughed. Turned out he could only admit he admired how Jongin looked when Jongin wasn’t in the room with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. LuKai and Intimacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A gloved hand closed around his wrist in a firm grip, and Yukhei’s heart lurched a little in his chest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO I'M ALIVE. So sorry for disappearing like that :(( I've been so busy these past few weeks with work that I just didn't have the energy or brain capacity to write anything after. I have so many moments to catch up on. </p>
<p>This is from SuperCAM📹 (Members &amp; Intimacy) #1 at 6:07<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkmL-Oe5hms&amp;ab_channel=SuperM</p>
<p>I hope you guys like it despite its shortness :( I promise I'll try to write more.</p>
<p>If I have any readers here who lives in the Philippines, Ingat kayo!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A gloved hand closed around his wrist in a firm grip, and Yukhei’s heart lurched a little in his chest. He only had a moment to mourn the lack of heat from the touch, all warmth blocked by layers of cloth, before his arm was being pulled up from its descent.</p>
<p class="p1">He blinked in surprise; couldn’t help but blink some more when the hand — <em>Jongin’s</em> hand — didn’t let go. The older idol was saying something, but the words were muffled, overtaken by the ringing in Yukhei’s ears.</p>
<p class="p1">Time slowed. Stopped. Yukhei didn’t dare move. Jongin was the only one in motion in a world that had gone to a standstill, and he didn’t— <em>couldn’t</em> bear break the spell.</p>
<p class="p1">He only hoped he didn’t look as overwhelmed as he felt.</p>
<p class="p1">Jongin’s other hand reached up to push the camera away, prompting Yukhei into motion. The world slowly came back to him; the bustling activity around the studio that seemed so far away was suddenly too loud after all his focus narrowed to that point of contact between him and Jongin.</p>
<p class="p1">The older had let go, but Yukhei could still feel the phantom touch of a hand around his wrist. If he focused hard enough, he could even feel the warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>I'm going to shamelessly promote but today is Jongin's virtual showcase for Hyundai!! It would mean a lot if you could show your support &lt;3<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHfnKAkku1E&amp;list=LL&amp;index=3&amp;ab_channel=HyundaiWorldwide</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Peas in a Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucas can’t stand to be away from Jongin. Baekhyun is slightly, only slightly, concerned that he's become entirely codependent.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from Mtopia Ep. 10 and the special clip dedicated to Lukai!! Even the staff found them so cute that they made a video just for them TT.TT </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter was inspired by how the members mostly left Lucas and Jongin in their own world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Honestly, this was Taemin’s fault.</p><p class="p1">If Baekhyun thought about it hard enough, he was pretty sure everything steamrolled when Taemin carelessly picked the pairs who were going to sleep together. It was like Yukhei got a taste of heaven and couldn’t get enough.</p><p class="p1">While the rest of the group was checking out the bathroom, Baekhyun saw Yukhei follow Jongin out into the pool area, muttering an excuse about also wanting to go out. <em>Please</em>, Baekhyun would bet every gaming equipment he owned that if Jongin wasn’t there, Yukhei would <em>not </em>give a rat’s ass about the pool area.</p><p class="p1">He passed by the pool area just in time to watch Jongin's futile attempt to throw the younger one into the pool.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun <em>knew</em> that Yukhei admired Jongin, but he didn’t expect them to get so attached at the hip. It was a little jarring. Yukhei had been so desperate not to leave Jongin’s side that he had asked if it was possible to <em>move in </em>together.</p><p class="p1">Two peas in a pod, he mused. Mark had been right when he said the pair looked like brothers. And with the way they acted it was really like so. Sometimes, Yukhei's crush shined, though.</p><p class="p1">Such as now.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hyung</em>, are we going to sleep together again?” Yukhei asked, casually. Baekhyun was surprised he wasn’t a blushing, stuttering mess.  It was both <em>slightly</em> concerning and amusing that the younger's attachment to Jongin had grown to the point that it was <em>normal </em>to ask if they were going to sleep together again.</p><p class="p1">He was wrong. This was <em>completely</em> Taemin’s fault.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun had to hand it to them. Even while playing with the group, the pair managed to create and stay in a world that was solely theirs. It felt almost <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFQL7BS6lrs&amp;ab_channel=SMTOWN">criminal</a> to trespass and join their conversation. <em>Especially </em>when Jongin’s voice went all soft and intimate as if his words were meant only for Yukhei’s ears.</p><p class="p1">Though it was entertaining to watch them, Baekhyun — and he guessed the other members too — felt a bubble around the duo that seemed impossible to penetrate.</p><p class="p1">Come morning, Yukhei had mobilized into Jongin’s bed after a night of sleeping in the living room.</p><p class="p1">Baekhyun didn’t know what to think anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>